


HamBurr

by jennthejerk



Series: Astrology Meets Hamilton [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Astrology, Capricorn - Freeform, Hamburr, M/M, Writing, aquarius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 04:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12203898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennthejerk/pseuds/jennthejerk
Summary: Using astrology to explain the ins and outs of the HamBurr ship





	HamBurr

As of yesterday, astrology is still not always 100% correct.  
Carry on (my wayward son).

HamBurr, for those who don’t know, is Hamilton/Burr, if it wasn’t apparent by the name of the ship. It's beautiful to me too.

Hamilton is a Capricorn, an Earth sign and 10th in the astrological year.  
Burr is an Aquarius, an Air sign and 11th in the astrological year.

Capricorn is a Cardinal sign, as mentioned in my Jamilton chapter, but Aquarius is a Fixed sign. This category helps us know what roles each person play in the relationship. Cappy (the nickname I will be giving Capricorn for the rest of the chapter) likes to be in charge and lead the pack, and this is all hunky-dory until the Cappy treads on Aquarian turf. Though Cardinal signs can be hella stubborn (ALEX OH DEAR GOD), a Fixed sign is severely set in their ways (Remember who didn’t want the Constitution to be ratified? THAT GUY) and they resist nearly all change unless it’s REALLY necessary.  
Alex (Cardinal) has ofttimes tried to change Aaron’s opinions by giving unsolicited criticism (FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE TAKE A STAND WITH PRIDE) and this does not bode well at all with Aaron (Fixed). This challenging of Aaron’s ideals by Alex can lead to a big ego battle (OR A FREAKING DUEL) no matter how pure Alex’s intentions may be.  
On the opposite end of the spectrum, the Fixed sign may bore the enthusiastic Cardinal sign with their routines. For this relationship to work (and not get SOMEONE killed), the Fixed sign needs to work on being open to try new things, like that new crazy-fancy/expensive restaurant that Alex somehow got reservations for. In turn, Alex must “suffer” through the seemingly-mundane karaoke bars and mom-and-pop restaurants that his Fixed sign enjoys more than over-the-top venues. Aaron’s Fixed sign nature means that he’s more traditional in his approach to romantic acts, so Alex must appreciate the classic romantic gestures -this goes back to not trying to change the ideas of his Fixed- and not be ungrateful.

In aspects (distance between the signs in an astrological year), Cappy and Aquarius are semisextile, aka a fancy word for being one sign apart. Similar to the neighbors on Christmas that either go over-the-top with lights and decorations or put none at all (TALK LESS, SMILE MORE), Alex and Aaron can immediately stir up a love-hate vibe (“oh dear GOD” you may be thinking right now but JUST YOU WAIT). This friction in whatever-they-disagree-on can lead to heaping mounds of sexual chemistry as well as a quest to figure the other out as if they were putting together a puzzle (it won’t work).  
In astrology, the sign directly after one is an evolved version of its predecessor (Aaron is an evolved version of Alex in the way that Aaron knows how to shut up). But we all know Alex would be too stubborn to EVER admit to anyone that he learned something from Aaron... (I GUESS I’M GONNA FINALLY HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOU) Okay, MAYBE he would. These two experiencing a falling-out that ends in a breakup will be excruciatingly painful for both of them as well as lead to a lifetime supply of sexual tension.

THESE TWO ARE HELLA GREAT MARRIAGE MATERIAL!!!!!  
Both men, when they have a goal, they will work to achieve it tirelessly (NON-STOP). Once these two come together, dreams are immediately built and a future seen in their eyes with the other in it. The said dreams will be able to manifest themselves because of their ability to focus on a goal and achieve it. Neither man quit once they start something, so commitment is not an issue (an extortion plot maybe, but not commitment). Our Aquarian has a repressed practical planner trait that Cappy can bring out in him, while Cappy is taught to juggle multiple goals and ambitions on top of each other by his Aquarian counterpart. This match, in short, is filled to the brim with go-getter energy.

However, all of the happy vibes in mind, the planning can get excessive when they start to plan every aspect of their relationship. They both can get overwhelmed in massive projects that will inevitably lead to their relationship fizzling out almost as soon as it started (FEDERALIST PAPERS DO Y’ALL REMEMBER). Just because they can try to (and possibly succeed) at whatever long-term commitment they decide to, doesn’t mean they should. These two need to remember to have fun occasionally, and not overwhelm themselves with serious tasks.

As with my previous chapter on Jamilton, Alex is still a “yin” but Aaron takes Thomas’s place as the “yang”. If you don’t know what that means, it’s simply a category that sorts the signs into masculine (yang) or feminine (yin). The yin can become too passive-aggressive, sacrificing, or just passive in general, while the yang can act aggressive, domineering, and selfish. This is how the couple can become polarized, but this can be prevented: Alex needs to be more confident (and not hiding behind his attitude) and open, and Aaron in turn can learn some patience and tolerance.

If you weren’t convinced about HamBurr being a golden ship before now, you will hopefully see the light after this next bit.

Cappy’s element is Earth, and the Aquarian element is air. These elements are crazy different, and one of two things can come from this pairing: turn the two into a power couple, or create weird timing issues.  
Aaron can tend to think that Alex is unadventurous (probs too busy writing something, which is routine) and that he can’t satisfy Aaron’s need for something enjoyable to do with his partner. In response, Alex may view Aaron to be flaky, an all-talk-no-do kind of guy (research the Manhattan Company Debacle because Burr done messed up). Or maybe Alex can feel unhinged because he may be unable to plant roots (get it?) and with everything Aaron may plan, he would feel unprepared. Not a good thing to see.  
An Air sign may talk the talk, but sometimes won’t follow through. Earth signs, however, prefer to let actions speak louder than words. Aaron needs to be a little less flaky and learn to not speak a promise or anything of the like unless he intends on following through.

Alex craves stability and enjoys routines. Aaron, however, is always on the move, hopping from one thing to the next. This may sound completely opposite of their personalities, but SERIOUSLY HEAR ME OUT.  
Imagine a mundane Christmas party. Alex would absolutely LOVE the routine of everyone coming together for the holidays because it’s the same time every year that Christmas comes around. Aaron probably won’t like the idea of tradition, but he may like the party idea as long as he would be a part of planning things like the decorations, party games, the playlist, the whole shebang.  
(This is his need to be in charge of something and contribute) (which is basically the entire point of The Room Where It Happened, revealing his insecurity about not being a part of something).

To satisfy Aaron’s social side, Alex would relent to letting Aaron invite a few new faces to the festivities (He actually does have a social side! I mean, how else would he have become the side-hoe to the wife of a British officer? And his vain attempt to seduce Angelica? Would not have happened without him being social).  
Aaron’s plans for the formerly-boring Christmas party would be brought to life by Alex’s can-do nature. In this manner, both men’s needs will be met. Alex will need to learn to be a little more open to some of Aaron’s ideas, but not completely surrendering his ideas. He will also need to be S P O N T A N E O U S!!!! (See how unplanned that typing format just was? Like that)  
But the improvement is not solely Alex’s responsibility. Aaron will have to not completely butcher Alex’s routines (back to the party thing: Aaron can’t show up late, invite people last-minute, etc. because of Alex’s desire for stability) and not insult his partner’s love for routine.

Thinking of their elements in the physical world, air can blow around loose dirt (a Cappy that doesn’t stand their ground, like a dust cloud) and if the ground is strong enough, the air just grazes the surface (grass billowing in the breeze but not moving the foundation of the ground). Both of these occur daily, which is the example of the two meeting in the middle. That, ladies and gents, is how they can make it work.


End file.
